


My Champion

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Alice doesn't slay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Mirana is worried about her kingdom, Pet Names, Regret, Secret Relationship, Tarrant would slay for his Queen, lovers reunite, mention of Time, the night before the Frabjous Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: The night before the Frabjous was a reunion for many, especially for the couple of the royal court.
Relationships: Mad Hatter & White Queen (Alice in Wonderland), Mad Hatter/White Queen, Tarrant Hightopp/Mirana of Marmoreal
Kudos: 2





	My Champion

"Oh what am I to do?"

Mirana asked the moon above her head as she stood out on her terrace. Thoughts of tomorrow had pulled her from her resting and outside for some much needed air. Her head swam with the impending dangers they were to soon face.

'Would we have our a new champion by daybreak or will Underland be stuck in my sisters wicked hand?' The thoughts made her nerves rattle under her skin.

She looked out past the castle grounds and to what was once Underland in its wondrous state, now bleak and ramshackled. 'Oh if mother and father could see this.' She lowered her head in shame,"It's all my fault", she whispered, memories of the day she lost her sister flashing behind her eyes.

Mirana was pulled from her thoughts by the gentle 'click' of her suite door opening and closing. Although she wasn't expecting any company at this hour, she was not scared. She had guards outside her suite and their was only one person that they would allowed to enter her personal wing.

With that being said, she didn't even turn around to address her expected guest, "How long has it been, dear Tarrant? Far too long", she chastised to herself, looking at the moon over head again. She couldn't bring herself to look at him after all this time had passed between them.

It was silent for a moment before the hatter finally spoke, "I can not say your majesty", he admitted, stepping out onto the balcony to stand beside her. He didn't look at her, his eyes trained on the moon overhead, "Weeks, months, years; all the same without Time", he admitted before turning to her, removing his hat. Mirana stared at him out the corner of her eye, curious to know what he was doing. "However it doesn't matter when I've thought of you every second of it", Tarrant pronounced, hoping to meet her chocolate gaze at last.

The White Queen smiled at his affections, "I'm sure Time took those little ones with him as well, did he not?", she teased turning to finally him. "I have been terribly lonely without you, dear Tarrant", she admitted.

"And I as well, my Mirana", he murmured back in a way that brought a flush to her cheeks. She remembered a time when they would speak to one another like like this, a different time.

Mirana couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes, choking back a sob, "I feared that Time would once again not be on our side. That you would grown tired of waiting...and realize that we were not worthy" Every night this had chew at her making it impossible to sleep. She would roam the gardens aimlessly, asking Absolem in circles until he would puff in aggravation and disappear. Her usual appearance did well to hide the heavy dark circles under her eyes and paling skin.

"Mirana, I would wait a thousand more days to be back in your arms again.", he promised, bringing her hands to his lips, planting kisses all over the delicate skin on her hands. "Do you remember what you told me the night before the Horovendoush Day Festival?"

"I was a teapot of nerves and needles, but you took my hands in yours and said (I have waited years for this day to come and I would wait even more if it means standing beside you)", he recanted from perfect memory.

"And I, in the same sincerity, told you 'I the same'. Do you remember?", he added, nodding his head as frantically as his heartbeat.

A small smile spread across Mirana's face at the distant memory of that day; that was where they were to announce they were to be wed and that Underland would soon have their King.

However, the joyous news and the festivities were thrusted to a halt at the attack of the Jabberwocky and the tragic events that followed.

The screams.

The fire.

The death.

Mirana shook the thoughts away, returning to the present. She broke from Tarrant's hold, withdrawing into the confines of her bedroom. She wrapped her arms around herself turning around to the man who had followed behind her. "What if we don't have tomorrow or the days to follow? Then what do we have?", she questioned, looking up at him, panic rising inside her. She had manage to push it back for so long; a true Queen needed to be strong for her subject.

"We'll have now", he answered simply, wrapping his arms around her, "and everything with it." With those words, he pressed his lips to hers, sealing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Mirana returned the kiss, completely melting into her lovers arms. She could not recall the last time she had felt the safety of his arms around her. Her hands went to his neck while his trailed up to her back, skillfully undoing the ribbons of her sleeping gown.

He pushed aside her hair to kiss her neck before moving down to her shoulder, pushing the ivory material off her shoulders and onto the floor.

The Royal shivered as the nights breeze careened over her bare body,. Her breath hitched softly, "Oh dear", she murmured, feeling completely and utterly exposed. Her entire body flushed a warm pink, head held high as she watched her lover.

The red head removed his hat, moving over to her desk and placing in atop the surface. Once he had returned, he scooped the young Queen into his arms earning a soft gasp in turn before moving over to her large bed.

"My Mirana."

* * * * * *

As the sun rose over the horizon, Mirana had her head to his chest. She traced soft patterns into the pale flesh of his skin, murmuring a soft charm to all the bruises and scars that lingered there. The marks of a champion indeed.

"Tarrant?", she asked softly in the dead of silence.

"Yes, my Raven", he responded almost immediately if not automatically.

The Royal couldn't help but smile, turning her head to look up at him, "Why are you not asleep?"

"I believe I can ask you the same thing, Mirana", he responded with a lazy smile, peeking an eye open to peer at her, "We still have quite some time before we must rise"

Mirana sighed, rolling over to sit up properly, "I must tell you Tarrant", she began, the sheets falling to her bare waist, alabaster skin glowing in the approaching daylight, "No matter what happens on this Frabjous Day. A champion or not-"

Tarrant looked away to avoid her gaze, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he felt his own guilt take lead. The one part of his mission that he had not succeeded in. ('She don't slay.') That single factor had caused his demise. He had failed his Queen.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a gentle hand on his arm, forcing him to face her once again. Brown eyes bore into his, demanding his attention and utter affection, "None the matter", she swore strongly, with a shake of her head, "you will always be my champion, sir Tarrant Hightopp."

He was touched by her declaration and that only fueled his desire to protect her even more. As much as it would hurt her, if she was put in the line of danger he would sacrifice his life for her. He always would. Tarrant reach for her hand and brought it to his lips, bringing her back into the pillows with him.

"Mah Queen", he whispered thickly, against her lips.

"My Hatter"


End file.
